


Suffering from hulkophobia

by Star_light_star_Bright, TwilightDucky



Series: The in-betweens [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Poor Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_light_star_Bright/pseuds/Star_light_star_Bright, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDucky/pseuds/TwilightDucky
Summary: Loki wasn't scared ( he is completely terrified ). He is a god. Why would he be scared of a mortal?
Series: The in-betweens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662736
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Suffering from hulkophobia

**Loki wasn't scared**. He was downright terrified. But then again who wouldn't be. this fear was far from irrational, it was perfectly justified. Why was Loki terrified right now? Well because he was sitting next to the puny mortal man who at any moment could, as they say, "Hulk out". 

Loki wondered how his day went from being great, to so, so tragic. 

It was because of Thor. 

Loki was just minding his own business. Doing what he does, hanging out with the game master, but then his insufferable “brother” just had to show up. Loki thought at least the duel would be fun to watch but no. He then had to watch His brother get beat up by the hideous monster known as the Hulk. 

The memories were way too hard to bear. 

Not to mention the dreaded “Get help” sequence of the escape plan which all lead to Loki, Thor, Bruce and Valkyrie being on a stolen flying aircraft on a mission to stop Ragnarok. 

How great. 

But the worst part of this day had to be sitting next to Bruce. One small miss calculated sentence and then BOOM. Loki would be a dead god. A deviously handsome dead god, but a _dead_ god no less. 

"Brother, you are looking awfully stiff. is everything alright?" Thor asked Loki 

"Why of course, I'm just waiting for this whole thing to blow over so I can finally leave this horrendous ship," Loki replied

"Oh, why yes the deal." 

"What deal," Bruce asked Thor 

"Well, you see, my brother -"

"I know he's your brother Thor you mention it every three seconds" Bruce interrupted 

"- Loki here has agreed to help me with the meer price of us never meeting again." Thor continued 

"Oh," Bruce replied with wide eyes.

Oh indeed. You see it wasn't that Loki didn't like his so-called "brother" it is honestly just resentment for being the favourite. For being next in line for the throne. with Thor around none of Loki's, can seem to work. That didn't mean Loki wanted his brother to let him do what he wanted to do. It was always more fun having someone try to stop you, to have someone to gloat to when your winning. But it honestly doesn't matter anymore. This will be best for both of them. 

"Is she okay?," asked Bruce who pointing to the sleeping drunk Valkyrie.

"Why yes of course she is. She will be good and ready a soon as we make to Asgard I bet." Thor said back. 

Loki nervously twitched in his seat trying to further his distance from Banner. Unfortunately, his 'brother' had noticed his little slip through the reflection on the glass. 

"Loki do tell me why you are trying to distance from friend Bruce," Thor asked 

"Wait, you're trying to get away from me. Why would you do that? it's not like I bite." Bruce said. 

Are you scared brother. 

"What? I'm not scared. Why would I be scared of Banner of all people?" Loki tried to scoot over a bit more trying to ignore the nervous tick in his neck.

"No he's right you are scared of me," Bruce said with a glee full smile. 

Loki's face turned a vicious red. 

Of course, he was sacred of Bruce. You try sitting beside the man who could turn into a beast and throw you around like a sack of potatoes.

Bruce stood out off his seat and walked towards Loki. he got up close and positioned his hands to make them look as if he was going to claw Loki's eyes out and roared. Loki jumped out of his seat and backed up into a corner of the ship cowering away. Bruce fell over giving full-on belly laughs and Thor was doing a terrible job trying to hide the giggles that tried to surpass his lips 

Loki stood up. he was furious. " THAT WAS NOT FUNNY Y-YOU STUPID MORTAL." 

All that did was make Bruce and Thor laugh harder. 

Valkyrie fell out of her seat and woke up from all the laughing. 

She glanced around the room and saw a fuming Loki and two laughing idiots. 

She decided to go back to sleep. Hopefully, by the time she woke up, she wouldn't have to help Loki get rid of two bodies. 


End file.
